


Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

by coslyons



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam "transfixed by the booty" Parrish, M/M, Richard "why must you do this to me Ronan" Gansey, Ronan "I can't keep my clothes on" Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coslyons/pseuds/coslyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever ago, someone requested a pynch drabble to the prompt "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p><p>Ronan is confused, Gansey is so done, and Adam can't seem to look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note, I am open to more writing suggestions should you be interested in giving me one. (The list is [here](http://questionabledivinity.tumblr.com/post/123140323252/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), and you can message me on tumblr with any requests.)
> 
> I'm on tumblr at questionabledivinity.

Adam and Gansey were walking in the door to Monmouth in the early afternoon, finally returning from 300 Fox Way.

It had been a long day.

Apparently, whatever ritual that he and Gansey were needed for could only be done as the sun was rising. Adam suspected the ritual had more to do with Gansey than him, but he was still needed to stabilize things (especially since Persephone was gone). As much as Calla and Maura seemed to disapprove of his magic, his gift from Cabeswater, they needed him to be the third.

Really, it was more a precaution than anything that Adam had been there. That, and to prevent Gansey from catching on to his future.

Still, his bones ached from the weight of the magic, but that was nothing new.

 _No_ , Adam thought as he and Gansey turned the corner in the the main room of Monmouth, _but_ that _is_.

Ronan was passed out on Gansey’s bed, on top of the covers. The stark lines of his tattoo stood out clearly from the whiteness of his skin and the whiteness of the sheets around him. The pale curve of his bare ass practically glowed in the light of the afternoon.

Gansey rolled his eyes to the ceiling, simultaneously appealing to a higher power and averting his eyes. “Ronan, is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?”

Ronan started shifting as he woke up, transfixing Adam with how the muscles of his back moved beneath the surface of his skin and set his tattoo rippling.

“This ‘smy bed,” Ronan said, confused and drowsy.

“No, Ronan, I can assure you it’s really not.”

Adam was staring. He knew this.

But he couldn’t stop.

Ronan ran a hand over the top of his head idly, and took in his surroundings. “Oh. Fuck. You’re right.”

And then proceeded to stand up, still very much naked, to search for his clothes.

Gansey had his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “May I ask why you decided to sleep in the nude?”

Ronan snagged his boxers off the floor, and turned to face Adam. Adam very carefully did not look at any part of Ronan until he heard the tell-tale _snap_ of the elastic waistband.

“I was hot,” he said, smirking at Adam. Adam felt his face get very warm, and he knew he was probably a little bit slack-jawed.

“In the future, _please_ refrain from taking off your clothes in the middle of the night.” Gansey’s voice sounded pained.

Ronan, not breaking eye contact with Adam even as he responded to Gansey, winked and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to keep my nudity out of _your_ sight from now on, Gansey.”

He then walked off to his bedroom, probably going to what was actually his bed, and left Adam feeling more energized than he’d been in a while (and probably more in need of a shower than he’d been ten minutes ago too).


End file.
